My Name
by TheQueenOfWinds
Summary: A collection of musical one shots from the various characters from the Tides of Time universe! Take a look into the pasts of Andrew, Roc, and many more!
1. Chapter 1: Run This Town

My Name

.

**Hey guys! This is just a little 1-3 shot that takes place in the Dream on the Dance Floor universe! This chapter is a little bit of light on Andrew's past and what he believes in! Hope you enjoy! Until next time my minions!**

**.**

My name is Andrew, and I fight for myself, no one else.

_Feel it comin' in the air  
Hear the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the thrill  
It's a dangerous love affair_

I joined the Marines when I was only 16. Drafted; that's what they call it. I call it slavery. All because the new Russian dictator found it fit to change Russia to an empire and attempt an invasion of China and begin World War 3.

_Can't be scared when it goes down  
Got a problem, tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight..._

12 weeks of pure torture, that's what was waiting for me at the training camp. Forced awake at the crack of dawn day after day, little to no food, definitely none to write home about. Not that I wanted to. My family abandoned my brother and I.

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
Who's gonna run this town?_

My name is Andrew, and I fight for myself and my brother Nathan.

_We are  
Yeah I said it  
We are  
This is Roc Nation  
Pledge your allegiance_

The training camp wasn't all bad, it was there I met Mark Ruthford, my best friend; although our first meeting was far from perfect, even in our circumstances.

_Get y'all black tees on  
All black everything  
Black cards, black cars  
All black everything  
And our girls are blackbirds  
Ridin' with they dillingers  
_  
We met over the last bottle of drinkable water in the base. Needless to say, we were both worn out, we both desired it, and as it turns out, we were both ready to fight for it. However, in the end, we both agreed that if we were going to survive we would both need the water, and so, we split it. We were placed in the same squad on graduation day.  
_  
I'd get more in depth  
If you boys really real enough  
This is la familia  
I'll explain later_

My name is Andrew, and I fight for the Marines.

_But for now let me get back to this paper  
I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryin' to get back  
I gave Doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks  
Yeah I'm talkin' five comma  
six zeros  
dot zero  
Here it go...  
Back to runnin' circles 'round niggas  
Now we squared up  
Hold up_

We were deployed to the Chinese city of Shanghai, where fighting between the Russian Empire and the Chinese was the most intense, it where the bulk of infantry engagements had occurred since the beginning of the war.  
_  
Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain_

The day we arrived happened to be my birthday, so my squad saved up enough money, and after a rather intense argument between Mark and our commanding officer, purchased me a custom AR-160. It was the best, and first, birthday party I ever had.

_Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now_

My name is Andrew, I think, and I fight for my squad.

_Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

We were attacked the same night. The Russians took us by surprise in the cover of the dark, most of the other squads never even had time to grab their weapons before they were gunned down by hostile gunfire.

_We are  
Yeah I said it  
We are  
You can call me Cesar  
In a dark Czar_

Thankfully Mark and I were still awake, talking about what we left back home, and were able to rouse the rest of our squad before out tent was destroyed.  
_  
Please follow the leader  
So Eric B. we are  
Microphone fiend  
It's the return of the god  
Peace God..._

As we fought, I couldn't help but to glance around to see American and Chinese forces fighting together, dying for the cause they so strongly believed in, and the same could be said of our enemy. How naive we seemed only months ago, when we all believed that we would go to war against China. But instead, we go to war _with_ them, fighting side-by-side against what seemed like impossible forces, to protect the freedom of not only the American and the Chinese, but also the Russians who still believed in the cause of freedom.  
_  
And ain't nobody fresher  
I'm in Mason  
Martin Margiela  
On the tape we're screamin'  
Fuck the other side, they jealous  
We got a banquette full the broads  
They got a table full of fellas..._

My name is unimportant, and I fight for my brothers, my real family, those who have lost their lives to this senseless violence.

_And they ain't spending no cake  
They should throw they hand in  
'Cause they ain't got no spades...  
My whole team got dough  
So my banquette is lookin' like Millionaire's Row_

Somehow we survived. Mark and I found our way into the base, and in the middle of the battle I saw him take a bullet to the arm. I lost it, and my powers appeared.

_It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow  
To everybody on your dick, no homo  
I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos  
Next time I'm in church, please no photos_

We successfully destroyed the base, both alive, both returning to a crowd of cheering survivors, bombarding us with questions. How had we survived? How did we blow-up the entire base with little more than grenades? I gave them only one answer. I couldn't have done it without my brother and my boulder, Mark. He was given the name Roc by the rest of the base.

_Police escorts  
Everybody passports  
This the life that everybody ask for  
This a fast life  
_  
The days following the attack, people at the base ceased using the name I had arrived with. To them I was _'The Dragon'_, and the battle was now known as the _'Siege of Shanghai'_.  
_  
We are on a crash course  
What you think I rap for  
To push a fucking Rav 4?_

My name is gone, and I fight for what I believe in; freedom for all, no matter what age, gender, or race they are.  
_  
Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain_

Now I know. Now I understand. After witnessing so much pain and death for something as simple as ideals I realized something quite important. Out here, the boundaries of societal norms were meaningless, we are one out here. Every time one of you dies, the other members of your squad wish it had been them who had taken the bullet, that they had reloaded just a little faster, and that you were still there, making fun of them with a smile on your face.  
_  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now_

Throughout this, I was given a name, a name that will be with me for the rest of my life, whether it end decades from now, or tomorrow. This name may not be what society sees me as, but it is who I truly am.  
_  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

My name is Dragon, and I fight for the things that are truly worth fighting for.

_Who's gonna run this town tonight?_

What do you fight for?... 


	2. Chapter 2: They Don't Care

My Name Chapter 2: They Don't Care  
.

**Hey everybody! This chapter is going to focus on Roc's past and a small retelling of his life story. This will go a little more in depth as to what he was like before the war as well! Hope you enjoy! Until next time my minions!**

**.**

My name is Mark, and I am alone.  
_  
Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
_  
I was born on the streets of old New York. Never had much, didn't need it either.  
Just my mother, sister and I. In the middle of the hell I would call home. Never felt like home, more like a prison you can't escape from, even with the most expensive equipment.

_Everybody dog food  
Bang bang, shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad  
_  
My deadbeat father left us to starve, moved off to some fancy city in California with his girl-toy. Never even left us money to feed ourselves. Had to steal food from small vendors most days; that never earned me a favorable eye in the law, but I didn't fucking care.  
_  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

My name is Mark, and I have always been alone.  
_  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

When I was 6 fucking years old, two men murdered our mother in front of my sister and I. That was the day I learned about racism, and the hatred it causes. That was the day I first shot a man, or more accurately, the first two.

_Beat me, hate me  
You can never break me  
Will me, thrill me  
You can never kill me  
Jew me, sue me  
Everybody do me_  
_Kick me, kick me  
Don't you black or white me_

I joined the Marines the day I turned 18. I didn't want glory or fame; I needed money for my sister, so she could feed herself once in a while. God knows that got fucked up; she died from starvation the day before I got my first check. I wasn't even allowed to take 2 days off to bury her in the fucking ground.

_All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

My name is Mark, and I am truly alone.

_All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

Even when I was in the training course, I couldn't escape from the hatred of racism. I was called every name they could think of; 'Nigger', 'Gorilla', 'Slave', and even 'Colored-Boy'. Fuckers beat me every goddamn day in training, rain or shine, to them I was just a punching bag.  
_  
Tell me what has become of my life  
I have a wife and two children who love me  
I am the victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate  
You're rapin' me of my pride  
Oh, for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...  
Set me free_

That's when I met Andrew Consara, the white boy with the blood-red eyes. First thing we did was beat the crap out of each other over a bottle of water. Fucker could throw a punch; but in the end we decided to share. He was my first friend.

_Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
trepidation, speculation  
Everybody allegation_

My name is Mark, and I finally have a friend.

_In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
black man, black mail  
Throw your brother in jail_

When we were shipped away, everyone got letters and farewell cards from their families, except Andrew and I. His family was too fucked up to even say goodbye and mine? I was forced to say goodbye to them a long time ago.

_All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

My name is Mark, and my friend is my family.

_All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

Of course the first battle we were all in had to be the one I get my ass shot in, don't it? Russians caught us by surprise; I ended up taking a bullet to the arm, and I thought I was going to die there. But I didn't, because my friend was there to protect me.

_Tell me what has become of my rights  
Am I invisible because you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame  
They're throwing me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
_  
The red-eyed son of a bitch had fire powers, who knew? He was able to slaughter every Russian there and destroy the base surrounding us in about 3 minutes, give or take 2 minutes.  
_  
You know I do really hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But if Roosevelt was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no  
_  
Even after the fight, the show off still had enough energy in him, so he lifted my arm over his shoulder and dragged me back to the base where a bunch of the very people who'd beat on me were now cheering my name. They got it wrong. They kept chanting 'Roc'.  
_  
Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, speculation  
Everybody litigation  
_  
My name is Mark, and I finally have a best friend.  
_  
Beat me, bash me  
You can never trash me  
Hit me, kick me  
You can never get me_

After the battle we toured throughout the war, kicking ass and taking names, he was now Dragon, and I was Roc. The two heroes of Tempest Squad. We aren't heroes; we're nothing like heroes.

_All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

My name is Mark, and I finally have a brother.

_All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

The day the war ended, that was a cozy fucking day. We got back to the US to find that no one, not even Dragon's old school friends had shown up to congratulate us, or even give us a ride home. We were both outcasts in society.

_Some things in life they just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be  
_  
Eventually we got back on our feet, just two soldiers on a different type of battlefield, but no less dangerous. Dragon landed a disc jockey job at a rave, I worked as the bouncer. Paid well, but we slept about as much as a fucking owl on meth.  
_  
Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, segregation  
Everybody allegation_

We got by though, and we did it without breaking the law once, which was a first for me. I wasn't afraid to though, I would do anything to protect my blood-brother, maybe even make up for failing to protect my mother and sister.

_In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Kick me, strike me_  
_Don't you wrong or right me_

My name is Roc, and I am finally not alone.  
_  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

What would you do to protect the ones you love?...


	3. Chapter 3: Facedown

My Name Chapter 3: Facedown  
.

**Hey everyone! Me again! Hope you're all doing well! 3****rd ****and final chapter of the night!, the next one will be up soon! This chapter deals with Hannah and her past, along with a small explanation on how she and Roc end up together! Hope you enjoy! Until next time my minions!**  
.

My name is Hannah, and I am a victim.  
_  
Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

Abuse; it was a horrible word. It was hell, it was death, it was sorrow. And I went though it.  
_  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

My boyfriend was never the best to me, I'll admit that. He would always get really mad at me for some odd reason that didn't even have anything to do with me. But if I told him that... Well... He beat me until I cried. I took it. I loved him...  
_  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

My family was always concerned, my mother even went so far as to buy me a handgun just incase my boyfriend turned violent. She wasn't aware that he already had, quite often, leaving black and red scars along my pale skin.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

My name is Hannah, and I am useless.

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_  
When he discovered the gun in my bag, he beat me for not telling him about it. Then he raped me... _Twice_. It was my first time, and it was stolen from me by someone who didn't even think twice about it. My first time was hell, and I'll never get it back... My vagina was much more important than my heart to that bastard...

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

It was like that for me day in and day out; beat, rape, cry. Beat, rape, cry. I couldn't escape, and no one would help me, no matter what I did to subtly inform them I was being abused. I knew I couldn't outright tell someone, my boyfriend would find out and beat me.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture._

Do you know what it feels like to be afraid to wake up, lest you disturb the sleeping tiger beside you? It's unbearable. I just wanted to die, and when I told my boyfriend this, he took me out to an alley to _sodomize _and _murder_ me.  
_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

My name is Hannah, and I could see the fog of death.  
_  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

When I woke up, I was not resting in a layer of clouds, but on a hospital bed, with a large plump nurse standing over my bed, wearing a smile that told me that she was a mother; only a mother could smile like that. She informed me that a nice young man and his girlfriend had rescued me and brought me to the hospital. Elsa and Andrew; they were amazing people, but it was their friend Roc who would become my savior.  
_  
Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."_

We hit it off during his first visit. He had snuck himself in some McDolands, disgusted at the thought of ingesting hospital food. He shared with me when he heard my stomach grumble. I was wary, but accepted none-the-less. Maybe he wasn't the same, maybe he didn't want to harm me.  
_  
Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."_

Eventually Roc began to visit me every day; he would bring me books from the library and would always sneak in a small burger from McDonalds for me. I never asked him to, he said he just wanted to. I couldn't help myself, I was falling in love with him.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
He's coming round again.

My name is Hannah, and I was healing.  
_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
_  
One day my worst nightmare came to fruition; my ex-boyfriend found me. I never even had time to make up an excuse as he walked into my hospital room and wrapped his hands around my throat.  
_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Just as I was beginning to feel my life slip away from between my lips along with the last of the oxygen in my lungs, I suddenly felt my ex-boyfriend's weight lifted off of me, along with a loud crash and cursing from two different sources.  
_  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
_  
It was Roc; he was the one who had saved me. He had just come for a visit, and found my ex attempting to murder me. The staff would only tell me that Roc made sure that my ex would never bother me again. I still wonder what happened.  
_  
Face down in the dirt,  
_  
Roc and I are now a couple, and I'm happy every single day of my life. I now know that the man I love truly loves me back.

_She said, "This doesn't hurt",_

My name is Hannah, and I am a survivor.  
_  
She said, "I finally had enough."  
_  
Who do you love?...


	4. Chapter 4: Paradise

My Name Chapter 4: Paradise  
.

**Hey everyone! This chapter is focused on Elsa; while it's not exactly as dark as the last 3 chapters, I hope you still enjoy it! Until next time my minions!**

**.**

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

My name is Queen Elsa, and I have no hero...  
_  
When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep_

I was born with an extraordinary ability; I could bend the power of the cold to my will with little more than a thought. I thought of them as more of a curse than anything else.

_Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

When I turned 8, I began to suffer from horrifying night terrors; every time I closed my eyes I felt as if the world around me was burning. Until they came. The red eyes. The red eyes that protected me, and soothed me. No matter what night terror came to plague my dreams, those eyes would ward away the demons of the night effortlessly.

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth_

Every time I slept, those piercing red eyes would keep the nightmares away from me, like a guardian angel. They always made me smile, I was safe in their gaze.

The day my parents were presumed dead I broke down. Everything in my room froze under my touch, even the floors and walls around me, which only grew as their funeral took place. But there was one thing that kept me sane, one thing that kept me from throwing myself out of my window.

_Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night_

Whenever I gazed up to my ceiling, clutching my legs against me, I saw those red eyes, and heard a soothing voice call out 'My Snowangel'. I was no angel; I was a monster that I knew no one would ever be foolish enough to truly love.

_She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly._

My name is Queen Elsa, and I am my own hero...

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

During my coronation, I realized just how alone I was when my younger sister Anna came up to me, requesting she bless a marriage between her and a prince named Hans. I would never admit it, but in truth I was actually jealous, so I denied them. My sister and I had our first fight that night, in the middle of the party.

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

Why couldn't I find my own prince to run away with and love forever?...

My powers were revealed that night, in front of guests from nearly every corner of the known world; Weselton, The Southern Isles, Corona, Wyrion, and so many more. I had never been more terrified before in my life. I knew that those eyes could never protect me from the wrath of the visiting nobles.

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

When I made it up to the North Mountains and created my castle, I made sure to make a small ice sculpture of those eyes. Even in isolation, the red glow of those eyes protected me. I still couldn't help but to imagine having a heroic prince with those eyes holding me. Protecting me.  
_  
La la la La_

My name is Elsa, and those blood red eyes are my hero...

_La la la_

After Anna found me I kicked her out claiming that there was no need of me down in Arendelle, and at the time, I honestly thought that to be true. I created my fearsome personal guard Marshmallow to ward off any who would disturb me.

Later that day Hans and his soldiers stormed my castle. They cut off Marshmallow's leg and left him to die by way of a trumendous fall. I was captured by Hans forces. When they knocked me out, those eyes still haunted my dreams. I was so scared, so alone.

_So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun must set to rise.  
_  
I broke out of the castle dungeon the next day. Hans informed me that Anna was dead, because of me, and I fell to the ground. I knew Hans would kill me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone with those blood red eyes. But Anna stepped in the way of his blade and froe in the process, knocking out the privilaged would be murderer by the force of his own attack. Somehow, my tears brought her back.

_This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise_

My name is Elsa, and my sister is my hero...  
_  
This could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

Months later, a prince named Norris of Wyrion visited my kingdom, requesting that he and I would wed. It was obvious he felt nothing for me; but I knew as well as every male noble to visit me that I would be able to provide them with children that could use magic. Knowing that he saw me as nothing more than a fertile flower, I denied him, like every other suitor before him, and in his rage he planted his book inot my room and I accidently read it, which caused it to send me to the future.

_This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

That's where I met them, those eyes, those piercing red eyes... And my prince. When we first met he called me insane; he was sarcastic, drunk, and rude, but... Something drew me towards him. His name was Andrew.  
_  
This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise_

Over the week I learned who he was and fell in love with him. I gave him my innocence, and he gave me his heart. I love him. I'll never let him go.

_Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

My name is Elsa, and my love is my hero...  
_  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
_  
Who is your hero?...


	5. Chapter 5: When I Was Your Man

My Name Chapter 5: When I Was Your Man  
.

**Hey everybody! This chapter will focus on Hans, and what he wasthinking when he betrayed Anna to become king, and the events that followed afterwards. On with the chapter!**

**.**

My name is Hans, and I am the hero of the land.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

Going to Arendelle wasn't my choice if you can believe that, my oldest brother demanded that all unmarried siblings search the lands for any queens-to-be and woo them, thus spreading the influence of the Southern Isles to the rest of the known world. I just happened to be shipped to Arendelle to garner the affections of Princess Elsa.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It was quite a peaceful night when I arrived. I stayed in the highest class of inn in the kingdom of course, those lower establishments were for slaves and peasants, much too dirty and disgusting for someone such as I.

While I was there, I overheard multiple conversations taking place in the inn's main tavern, including one in particular that immediately caught my interest; the queen-to-be had a younger sister, Princess Anna. Also hearing that apparently the queen was reserved and cold-hearted, a plan immediately began to form in my

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

My name is Hans, and I am the master of getting what I want from women.

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man  
_  
The next day, after meeting this mysterious younger sister and seducing her, quite easily I might add, I decided to run along with my plan; this girl was desperate for someone to love, and I was going to give that to her, at least until her damnable sister was dead. Once that was done, this kingdom would be mine and the Southern Isles could control one of the richest provinces in the known world.

But that all had to go wrong didn't it? Her wench of an elder sister refused to provide us her blessing for marriage, and to add to that, it turns out she was a sorceress, freezing what would soon be my kingdom under a thick layer of ice and snow. I wasn't worried though...

My name is Hans, and I am the future king of Arendelle.

However, something began to occur that even I was not counting on. I began to see Anna in a different light as Elsa ran, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from her as she rode away from the kingdom in search of her sister... No! I couldn't fall in love!  
_  
My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
_  
Thankfully my men and I were able to apprehend the snow queen in her ice palace upon the peak of the northern mountain and bring her back to Arendelle to be executed, although I had to knock her out a few times during the journey. Not that I minded.

My name is Hans, and I am the slayer of evil.

Then I made the biggest mistake of my life. Anna was brought back to the castle, and her heart was freezing thanks to her sisters unholy powers. The only thing that could bring her back was a true loves kiss, and like a fool, instead of going with my heart, I instead sided with my allegiance with the Southern Isles. I told her of my plan and against every screaming fiber of my being, left her to die alone in that room to go and claim control of the kingdom.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance_

Why? Why hadn't I just decided to stay with her?... She would have gladly sided with the Southern Isles, especially if I had cured her and let my forces deal with Elsa. But instead, I was a fool and nearly a killer.

_Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

When I saw her step in front of my sword, my heart dropped. She had somehow escaped the room I had locked her in, and here she was, sacrificing her life for the sister.

The next thing I knew, I was pulling myself up on a floating ship, met by the angry gazes of 3 young adults, 1 reindeer, and a snowman. The burly blonde man made a move on me, but Anna stopped him, and it gave me a spark of hope; had Anna forgiven me, even after all I had done? No as it turns out; the woman I had come to realize that I loved had turned her back on me, like I had to her.

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

My name is Hans, and I am a monster.

I was taken back to the Southern Isles in shame, where I was kept in the castle dungeon for a month before finally being released and being allowed to return to my life as prince. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Anna, and I had her, but I threw her away...  
_  
I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

Every day since has been spent attempting to convince my ruling older brother to send me back to Arendelle, to attempt to win Princess Anna's hand once again, however this was not for the purposes of the kingdom of the Southern Isles, but because I knew that Anna was the woman I wanted by my side, kingdom or no kingdom. Alas, it was not to be; my brother refused every time I made such request, even threatening to send me to the castle dungeon once again.  
_  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
_  
God, Anna was all I wanted now, and because of my greed I could never have her... No... I would get her back... Even if I have to return to Arendelle with an army as the ruler of the Southern Isles... Tonight my brothers will die...

_Do all the things I should have done_

My name is Hans, and I am the villain.

_When I was your man  
_  
Who have you lost?...

.

**No, that last part was not just crazy talk; that is what we call foreshadowing. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time my minions!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

My Name Chapter 6: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

.

**Hey people! This'll be a little bit of a change of form from the usual 'My Name' chapter. It revolves around Elsa and Andrew's feelings for each other, along with a little bit of foreshadowing for Chapter 11 of Tides of Time. ;) On with the chapter!**

**.**

My king...

When I met you I was lost, alone even. Every day was a mirror image of the others, with aristocrats screaming in my ear, and privileged princes requesting my hand. It was pure torture to live such a way day in and day out.

After 13 years of complete isolation from the rest of world, including my family, one would think that I would relish in the opportunity to be sought after by the handsome men that would squabble at my feet, for a chance to be the one with me in my bed chambers.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

While some would say that I should be grateful for what I possessed as queen of Arendelle, there is one thing that I value over all the spices, gold, and silk on our planet; you. I would give up everything without even a moment's hesitation if it meant saving you.

The night I met you, drunk and belligerent in a rave, with alcohol wafting from your breath, despite every nerve in my brain telling me to turn my back and run as fast as I possibly could... My heart told me differently... Something instantly drew me to you; perhaps it was your eyes, warm and fiery, or maybe the kindness you showed me, despite your intoxication, without much more information than my name and my powers.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

You invited me into your home, feeding me, clothing me, even speaking to me like a friend; which was more than I could say for every other young man to cross my path. Every other conversation I had with young men, excluding Kristoff of course, ended in rejection and heartache on not only the prince's heart... But mine as well. I wanted love as desperately as my sister Anna; I knew this, but I was unwilling to just freely hand it out as if it was little more than a few copper pieces to the first handsome noble that decided to glance in my direction, I knew I would be far from happy if I chose that particular path...  
_  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing _

Even after I forced you to give up your drinking habits; you still kept me around, at no more than an arm's length it seemed. You even brought me to see a movie as if we were... As if we were a couple... It was the first date I've ever had...

_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

That's when I met her; your ex-girlfriend Bridget. She treated you like absolute garbage, driving you to tears with only a few words. That was the moment I realized that my heart was right... I needed you... I needed to defend you... And that's exactly what I did. I skewered her phone with my powers and ran after you as you walked away. I wouldn't let you leave, I had to at least do one thing...  
_  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

That was when we kissed; it was my first kiss, and I'll never forget it. I felt as if I was in heaven, as I do whenever we kiss, even now. From that point on our relationship blossomed to one that rivaled even Anna and Hans, the only difference? Your love for me was, and is, real.

Despite all that we have been forced to endure in our past... Despite the horror, the heartache, the pain, I now know that when I fall asleep, it will not be in a small pool of my frozen tears, but your warm loving embrace...  
_  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
_  
I love you Andrew, and I cannot wait for the day that I can stand in front of every suitor that attempted to con me and exclaim at the top of my lungs that my name is Elsa Consara and you are my husband and I am your wife.

My king...

**.**

My queen...

You came into my life when I needed you the most, like an angel sent by God...  
_  
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah  
_  
I had just broken up with my now ex-girlfriend, and I was preparing to send a bullet through my temple, but before I could leave the rave I worked at to do the deed, I saw you, standing awkwardly in the middle of the staircase like a child in search of her mother. It was you, I knew I had seen you before, as a child in a painting... However seeing you in person was a completely different experience...

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

When I first invited you into my home, it was honestly with the intent of having you in my bed for the night, and kicking you out the next morning. After all, what's suicide without a little irresponsible fun beforehand? But then you showed me something I'd never experienced before... Love...

While it was true that I had girlfriends before you, none of them ever loved me, not like you do... Kim was the closest, and she abandoned the thought of us having a future together, which only displayed how much love she truly felt for me. Bridget was a similar case; used me as no more than a bragging tool, until she became bored with me, at which point the cheating began. We broke up that night... The same night I met you...

_I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

At first I didn't want to believe I was falling in love again; it just-... It had caused too much heartache for me in the past. But you somehow broke through. All of the walls I had built up as a result of being in World War 3 and seeing the results of the Blood Holocaust, all of the emotional barriers put in place to protect me, all torn down in a matter of just a week by you alone...

Even after that week, our love continues to grow every day... I have become convinced that our hearts are linked...  
_  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
_  
Your smile brings me joy, no matter the mood I'm in. Your kiss heals my emotional wounds, like the kiss of an angel. My Snowangel...

I reconciled with my father because of you. I found the courage to stand up to a hundred disproving glares with you in my arms. I know that I can stand tall against the rain by your side.

You are my everything, and I swear to you, I will prove that with one simple question when we arrive in Arendelle, or perhaps your ice palace overlooking the Northern Mountain? Whenever it is, I know that when I ask this question that my heart, my soul, and every shred of my existence will go into that one question...

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Please, when I kneel at your feet... Don't be Elsa Hjroth any longer... Be Elsa Consara; my wife... My Snowangel... My love...

My queen...

.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the blatant foreshadowing that was used in this chapter! Until next time my minions!**


	7. Chapter 7: Princess of China

Name Chapter 7: Princess of China

.

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is going to focus on Anna and the thoughts that traveled throughout her mind. Sorry about the odd update times; but this is not my main story, that one comes first :) On with the chapter!**

**.**

My name is Anna, and all I want in life is love.

I was born into the royal family of Arendelle as the younger of two sisters. I never minded being the young one; my sister Elsa was always there to play with and laugh with. Until that night...  
_  
Once upon a time somebody ran  
Somebody ran away saying fast as I can  
I've got to go, I've got to go!_

Elsa and I had snuck down to the main lobby to play with her snow powers, but during our games, I was struck in the head by her powers, and had to be taken to the mountain trolls for healing. I was unaware of all of these things until a few months ago since my memory had been wiped by the head troll, Grand Pabbie's, spell.

Elsa then shut me and the rest of the world out, locking herself in her room, only coming out to eat and to go to the castle archives. The few times I got a look at her room, the thing that stood out to me the most was the painting of a pair of red eyes hanging on the wall of her room, which was later covered up by a mirror... I never learned about what that painting meant, but when I look at Andrew' eyes, I have a pretty solid theory.  
_  
Once upon a time we fell apart  
You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart  
Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!_

After that, I grew up alone, wandering the halls and talking to paintings, not a fun life, but it was my life. I just wanted to spend it with someone besides the portraits on the wall. That day came when my sister became queen.

Hans; when I met him, he was polite, charming, handsome. Everything I had ever wanted and more. I instantly grew attracted to him like a fool, letting him do things with me that no man had done before.  
_  
Once upon a time, we burned bright  
Now all we ever seem to do is fight  
On and on...  
And on and on and on..._

I know what you're thinking, and _no_, I did not bed him. Although I am ashamed to admit that I did let him explore the area hidden under my dress. Afterwards he proposed, and I accepted without even the slightest hesitation thinking that he would be with me through thick and thin, no matter what happened.

My name is Anna and I am such a fool.

When we got back to the party, Elsa quickly denied us her blessing on the marriage, which resulted in she and I having a 'small' argument in the middle of the party. That was when I learned for the second time that she had ice powers, and I was the one who brought them out... Oops...  
_  
Once upon a time on the same side.  
Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game  
And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame_

I travelled to the north mountain to retrieve her with a man named Kristoff and Elsa froze my heart with her powers by accident, cursing me to become a statue. Kristoff took me back to Hans so I could kiss him, and unfreeze my heart, but once Hans and I were alone he did the unthinkable... He tried to kill me by snuffing every fire in the room...

Somehow Olaf was able to break me out and brought me to Elsa and Kristoff. I saw Hans about to murder my sister, and acted quickly, letting the ice take over my body, solidifying it to the point that Hans' sword shattered against my frozen skin.

_I could've been a princess, you'd be a king  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go_

Elsa was able to save me with an act of true love... Not of romance, but sisterhood... She was then able to thaw Arendelle with her powers, which she was finally beginning to gain control of. When that was done I confronted Hans, rejecting him in front of everyone who could possibly ever have power in his kingdom; he was humiliated, and I was_ glad _for that.

_I could've been a princess, you'd be a king  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go  
_  
I'm now with Kristoff, and I am extremely happy about that every day. But still, I wonder what drove you to betray me in such a way. I know one thing; you taught me that not everyone can be trusted, and stole my naivety from me like a thief. In a way, I should thank you. But I won't.

_And stole my star  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la [x3]  
You stole my star_  
_La, la la la la laaaaaa_

My name is Anna and I am no fool.

I hope you realize exactly what you've done, and what you could have had. If you had just kissed me and let Elsa run into the mountains, we would've found a way to survive... _To thrive_... But you had to go and try to kill both of us.  
_  
Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me  
Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me_

I hope _you rot_ for what you have done to Elsa, Arendelle, and I. I hope you anguish every day over your decision to leave me for dead in that room, cold and alone. Now you're the one who's cold and alone, without anyone to console you, because I've warned every princess I could of your treachery. None of them will even glance your way Hans of the Southern Isles; just the way it _should _be...  
_  
Cause you really hurt me  
Ooooooooh you really hurt me, ooooooooh  
Cause you really hurt me_

My name is Anna and I have a love... A true love...

_Ooooooooh you really hurt me..._

Have you ever been betrayed?...

.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I really don't have much to say tonight honestly so I shall leave you to your thoughts! Until next time my minions!...**

**...Hmm?... Oh don't mind me... Just sitting here... Wow you have some sick thoughts...**


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

My Name Chapter 8: Demons

.

**Hi! Uh, really nothing to say today... o.o Enjoy the chapter!**

.

I never thought of my powers as a gift; but rather a curse, despite the fact that having them saved my life on more than one occasion.

When I was born, I wasn't even aware that I had the ability to manipulate fire in such a way. Sure I noticed that candles and fireplaces would ignite suddenly, but I was a toddler, you couldn't expect me to notice it. My parents certainly did though.  
_  
When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
_  
My mother would usually end up beating me if she found evidence of fire being unleashed in a room, even if it wasn't my fault. I had no control of the powers, even on the best of days, and as a result my bruised face was never far from the back my mother's hand.

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

As I grew, I learned how to focus the power, how to control it, and there was only one way to do that; become an emotionless bastard, unconcerned with those around me. It was hard as hell pretending that whenever I saw someone fall to the ground or cry for their parents, that I was unconcerned with their plight.

It wasn't until I joined the military at 16 that I learned just how hard suppressing my erratic emotions could truly become, for both me and those around me.

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
_  
Throughout training, my superiors noticed my proficiency with hands to hand combat, and so they decided one day to watch a training session that I was involved in personally. Needless to say, I was so nervous that they figured out I had powers fairly quickly.

They ordered that I keep my powers a secret even to my future squad, for everyone's sake. If I were to be captured by Russian forces, the Marines didn't want my secret coming to light, and thereby endangering those around me ten-fold.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Unfortunately, my powers were revealed in the first battle that I was ever in; the Siege of Shanghai. We were being beaten back, but we resisted every step of the way, giving no ground unless it was ripped away from us.

Just when it seemed we would all be killed, I lost control. I don't remember what happened after I decided to use my powers, and all that anyone would ever tell me was that it was as if they had a dragon fighting on their side.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Eventually we met up with forces from the opposing side that had defected from the empire that their nation was creating, and one of those men were placed in my squad. His name was Casimir.

At first I was untrusting of the man, but who could blame me? After he saved our lives at the cost of the vision in his right eye, I knew that I could trust him. He was no longer the enemy... He never was in the first place.  
_  
At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

After the war, my squad and I were dumped onto the streets on what used to be New York city until a missile attack leveled half of the city. It had a new name now to go with the buildings that rose with an eerie yellow light. Neon City.

We knew we wouldn't survive long without a place to sleep and after a decent amount of searching, I found a job... Once again thanks to my curse, my powers.

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

I met Bridget 3 years later, and after days of convincing myself that maybe, just maybe, I was a different person than the boy who joined the Marines 4 years prior. I showed her my powers, and she immediately agreed to go out with me.

The relationship lasted for a year surprisingly enough. I still should have known that it was much too good to last.  
_  
Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

I never knew, but it had turned out that was cheating on me from day one. Literally going on a date the moment after our first date had ended. I only learned of this on the last day of our relationship.

She announced in the middle of the club I worked at that she was dumping me, in front of my squad and all of the people I considered friends... All 5 of them if you include my squad.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
_  
I met an angel that night. She may have looked far from dignified in her torn dress or mud covered hair. I saw through that though, I saw my angel in those eyes. Look into my eyes my angel and tell me, what did I do to deserve you?

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

I'm no more than a demon; a dragon, who is proficient at no more than pain and suffering. So why is it when I feel you in my arms, all of my strength melts away like water?  
_  
They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
_  
You showed me that life was worth living once more... That I wasn't just some weapon to be used... That everything that my parents, superiors, exes, and the rest of the world said was wrong, at least in your eyes. That's more than enough for me...

Why are your lips on mine so comforting? I'll probably never know the answer to that... I do know one thing though; I love you...

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

I'll never be free of my past, of the things that I've done to stay alive. I'm not proud of it; I never will be, but I know that at least now, with you by my side, that I'll be able to repair what I've broken. To show people that there is truly more to me than a killing machine.

Elsa, I know I'm a fool at times, that you'd probably find better husband material in any of those prince's that visited you back in Arendelle... But you can be absolutely sure that I'll never take advantage of your love...

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide._

I'd die for you my angel... I'd show the world... That a demon can love an angel...


	9. Chapter 9: Numb

**My Name Chapter 9: Numb**

.

**Hey everybody! So this chapter is actually inspired directly from a reviewers... review... o. o Yeah that sounds about right. Anyway yeah... This chapter will focus on Andrew's mother! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**.**

I was born into quite a wealthy family as the oldest of 6 daughters. I was well off from my first day of life; the finest food, clothes, and luxuries that money could buy! I was never worried; never concerned for those outside of my socioeconomic realm.  
_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
_  
As I grew, my life was served to me on a silver platter, my life couldnt have been more perfect than it already was! I was in heaven and it was only getting better the older I grew. 16, 18, 21: all years that I'll always remember, I was the important one.  
_  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
_  
I got married to a young CEO of a company at 25 years old, and had a baby boy shortly after. We named him Nathan, and planned for him to take over the company when we grew too old to work, that way our family would still control the money that the company brought in.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

But then it happened. I had accidentally become pregnant with a second child. This ruined almost all of our plans! With two children, we would have to divide the company equally, which made it so much harder to keep control of our assets. There was something about him that was different than any other child; he could control fire with only his thoughts and emotions. We named him Andrew.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
_  
I loved the boy when I first had him, I truly did, but after we brought him home it seemed as if every single day he would take everything I'd obtained and sent it up in flames! Dresses, paintings, books, jewelry, and anything else that I held dear! Thank God our first child never developed such a horrendous curse.

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
_  
Andrew was an unplanned child, and I wish to God that he would have just died at birth. Why didn't I just smother him in the crib you ask? I tried multiple times; but every time I attempted to finish him in his sleep, the pillow or blanket I tried to use was burned away in my hands!

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take._

Eventually I settled on beating the little parasite. He never resisted the attacks, which made things much easier for me in the long-run. Although I must admit if he'd fought back, it would've just given me an excuse to beat him even harder, with as much force as my fists and feet would physically allow.

Perhaps I hoped that if I struck him enough his body would give out from the wounds he sustained, and then we would have complete control of the company once again, through our One son.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware_

Andrew had this disturbing affinity for a painting on our wall as well. It was a painting of the legendary Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and the foolish child was obsessed with her, always going on about how she would come to rescue him one day and take him away from all of the suffering he had gone through.

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

He was such a naive boy, no matter how many times I tried to beat it into his head that he would never be saved from the hell I was determined to put him through. Why couldn't he just die? Why couldn't he just kill himself? No one wanted him around except for Nathan, and that was the last thing we needed. Our first child was meant to be our heir, not a playmate for our useless demon spawn we were forced to call a son.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
_  
Eventually they went off to war, and up came yet another opportunity to be rid of our accidental child, and I wouldn't even have to do anything except hope that he would be shot at one point or another by the enemy. After all, you know that they say; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.  
_  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.  
_  
But alas, Andrew got through the war, still alive, still walking. It seemed as if we could never be rid of him. So I did the last thing I could think of; I sent him and his little 'squad' to Neon City, where they would be forced to fend for themselves.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.  
_  
Somehow, they survived, thrived even; with everything I threw at Andrew and his friends, one would expect them to crumble under the walls of oppression.

Then, She came into his life... Queen Elsa of Arendelle herself, in the flesh, standing in the defense of the boy who wished nothing more than to have her by his side as a child. Here she was; and I could easily see the love between the two. Somehow she brought out the love in the boy, or rather the man, that I had spent 20 years trying to break.  
_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

Why had I become so numb to such a concept? Perhaps I will never know. I have no regrets for what I have done to Andrew; I never will, but I can't help but to think about what the possibilities could have been if we had harnessed his power...

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

**.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter; sorry for the darkish tones! If you have any questions your always free to PM me. :) Until next time my minions!**


	10. Chapter 10: Northern Light

My Name Chapter 10: Northern Light

.

**Hey everybody! So um… I'm in London right now so writing is going to be faster… But updates will be slower… :p (Sowwy) I'll be back on the 21****st**** so don't worry! On with the chapter!**

.

Hope. I gave you that name because that's what you are to me; the one shred of hope left in this unfair and brutal world, and I thank God that I had the opportunity to be your mother.

_When I'm gone_

_Like the northern light_

_I'll shine down on you_

_I will keep my magic sparkle brighter_

_And higher for you_

You were conceived by the first man I had ever had relations with, Andrew Consara, when we were both only 16 years old. He was being shipped off to fight in the third world war, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing every aspect of him. So I stopped taking birth control, and 9 months later I had you.

_I can see sadness in your eyes_

_Remember our love will never die_

_To watch your future from afar_

_Will surely leave me scarred_

You were everything I wanted in a son; sweet, kind, selfless, you listened to every word I said and followed my instructions to the letter. You were the perfect child, and I'll never forget you, wherever I'm going.

_But I have to face my demons_

_I have to realize_

_That I cannot be with you anymore_

_But it's alright, yeah it's alright_

_Yeah it's alright, you just gotta be strong_

The first few years were hard, I'll admit. Every day was a fight to survive after my parents kicked us out, saying that I was an ungrateful daughter for having a child at such an early age. I don't regret having you; I never did.

Eventually I began to hold down various odd jobs around the city, which funded a small apartment for us to stay in. It wasn't much compared to what I was used to growing up, but I was fine with that, because it meant I had you in my life, and I was perfectly content with the rest of the entire world ignoring me and branding me as an outcast, as long as I had you Hope.

_Cause when I'm gone_

_Like the northern light_

_I'll shine down on you_

_I will keep my magic sparkle brighter_

_And higher for you_

One day though, our lives changed once again. I came home one day to find the baby sitter cowering behind our couch, screaming about how diablo himself had found his way into our home. When I called out to you, you came toddling in as you played with a small ball of fire in your bare hands. You had inherited your fathers powers; you could use fire as easily as one speaks.

I paid the baby sitter 3 times her usual fare to be silent and packed our things the same night. We moved to a small farming community that was more accepting of your powers. They hadn't ever seen anything like it before, but they weren't about to complain; after all you, being the little angel that you are, helped them with anything that they required.

We were happy for the next few years. You grew and I learned how to be a seamstress in order to help the old woman who rented us out our little log cabin house pay all of her bills.

_I know it might seem unfair_

_That tomorrow's not ours to share_

_But let me guide you when your lost_

_I'm so much more than shadow and dust_

_But I have to face my demons_

_I have to realize_

Then one day your father, who I had assumed was dead, called out of the blue asking if he and his friends could come and visit!

Now don't misunderstand me, I want you to know that despite your father and I splitting apart when he went to war, he is far from a bad person; in fact he is one of the kindest I have ever met, despite his past. I know that he'll raise you to be the best you can possibly be.

_That I cannot be with you anymore_

_But it's alright, yeah it's alright_

_Yeah it's alright, you just gotta be strong_

The same day that he came to visit men attacked our town. They were searching for something; for what I do not know. What I do know was that it was the day I witnessed you becoming a man at only 4 years old; standing up to four armed attackers like they were no more than insects.

_Ooohhh, when I'm gone_

I saw Andrew save you, and it made me realize that he had become a man who truly cares for those around him, just as he will teach you to be; my Hope...

As I lay here dying in a pool of my own blood I revel in the knowledge that Andrew will raise you as best he can, and that he will always protect you, from anything that comes your way.

_When I'm gone_

_Like the northern light_

_I'll shine down on you_

_I will keep my magic sparkle brighter_

_And higher for you_

I'm proud of you... I love you my little angel of Hope...

.

**Alright… Well I really don't have anything to say except that I will see you next time my minons!**


End file.
